scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animated Comedy Story trilogy
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of the "Toy Story" trilogy *Woody - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Buzz Lightyear - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Potato Head - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Slinky Dog - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rex - Sid (Ice Age) *Hamm - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Bo Peep - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Sarge - Skipper (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soldiers - Kowalski, Private, and Rico (Madagascar) *Andy Davis (Young) - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Mrs. Davis - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Molly Davis (Baby) - Baby Odette (The Swan Princess) *Sid Phillips - Franics (The Fairly OddParents) *Hannah Phillips - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Buster - ScamAdventure) *Mrs. Potato Head - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Al McWhiggins - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Al McWhiggins' Boss - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers) *Jessie - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bullseye - Donkey (Shrek) *Stinky Pete - Nigel (Rio) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Jaq, Gus (Cinderella; 1950), and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Wheezy - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Utility Belt Buzz - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Emperor Zurg - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Barbie - Angie (Shark Tale) *Ken - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Big Baby - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Twitch - Smart Weasel (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Stretch - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Chunk - Valiente (Ferdinand; 2017) *Sparks - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Chatter Telephone - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bookworm - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Jack-in-the-Box - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Bruno (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Monkey See, Monkey Do Better) *Andy Davis (Teenage) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Molly Davis (Young) - Young Odette (The Swan Princess) *Bonnie Anderson - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Chuckles - Boris (Balto; 1995) *Mr. Pricklepants - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Buttercup - Norm (Norm of the North) *Trixie - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Dolly - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Totoro - Scrat (Ice Age) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Forky - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Gabby Gabby - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Ducky and Bunny - Squidward and Mr Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Duke Caboom - Balto (Balto; 1995) Other casts: *Barrel of Monkeys - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Lenny - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Mr. Shark - Cat R.Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Mr. Spell - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *RC - Kuzco (Llama; The Emperor's New Groove) *Robot - Reggie (Free Birds) *Rocky Gibraltar - Tiger (An American Tail) *Snake - Bonkers (Bonkers) *Trolls - Mini-Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Mice *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Combat Carl - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Baby Face - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Ducky - Young Thumper (Bambi; 1942) *Frog - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Hand-In-A-Box - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Young Faline (Bambi; 1942) and Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jingle Joe - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Legs - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Rockmobile - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Roller Bob - Surly (The Nut Job) *Walking Car - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Burned Rag Doll - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Yellow Toy Soldiers - Muk and Luk (Balto; 1995) *Sally Doll - Marie (The AristoCats) *Geri the Cleaner - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Tour Guide Barbie - Peach (Finding Nemo) *Trash Can Toys - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Emily - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Flik (Outtakes) - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Heimlich (Outtakes) - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Buster (Old) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Anderson - Jill Anderson (Inside Out) *Broken Toy Train - Jasper (Storks; 2016) *Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Toughy, Dachise, Boris, Peg, etc. (Lady and the Tramp) *Daisy - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's Replacement - Young Diego (Made by Me) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear Unwrapped - Young Soto (Made by Me) *Poachers (Garbage Men) - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Ride to Sunnyside - Train to the Polar Express (The Polar Express; 2004) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Toy Robot - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Sid (Adult) - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) Gallery: Marlin.jpg|Marlin as Woody SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob as Buzz Lightyear Sandy_Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Jessie Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Bullseye Danny.jpg|Danny as Mr. Potato Head Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Potato Head Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Slinky Dog Sid The Sloth.jpg|Sid as Rex Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Hamm Dory.jpg|Dory as Bo Peep Jaq.jpg|Jaq, Olivia-3.png|Olivia, Gus.jpg|and Gus as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Category:IceAgeForever Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Animated Comedy Story trilogy